Darth Phobos
Darth Phobos Biographical information Homeworld Korriban1 Died Many years before 2,000 BBY1 Physical description Species Theelin1 Gender Female1 Hair color Blue2 Eye color Yellow (dark side)2 Skin color Green2 Chronological and political information Era(s) Old Republic era1 Affiliation Sith1 Cult of Darth Phobos1 "When Sith have nightmares, I am the face they see." ―Darth Phobossrc Darth Phobos was a female Theelin Sith Lord who was born on the planet Korriban and lived thousands of years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Cunning and manipulative, Phobos slew many of her Sith brethren in a bid for power, and the rest turned against her and attempted to kill her. Phobos survived the attempt on her life and assembled a fanatical cult that worshiped her, using the cultists to strike against Sith and Jedi alike and earning the nickname "The Hidden Fear" among the Sith. Eventually, a joint force of Jedi and Sith killed Phobos, but her cult continued to live on until the Fourth Great Schism. Tales of Phobos' survival became an urban legend, and her image was incorporated into the Jedi Trials as a simulation for the "Trial of Insight." In 3 BBY, that simulation battled Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller, and was defeated. BiographyEdit The Hidden FearEdit "The scent of your fear is…intoxicating…" ―Darth Phobossrc Darth Phobos Darth Phobos was a female Theelin Sith Lord born on the ancestral Sith burial-world of Korriban eons before the Clone Wars. Phobos was a manipulative individual who developed her mental powers, using the Force to control the minds of the weak and forcing them to obey her commands. Phobos murdered many of her rivals in her quest for power. Eventually, the Sith turned on her and destroyed her starship while it was in low-orbit over Korriban. Phobos was presumed dead, but she had in fact survived and gone into hiding.1 During the course of the several decades that followed, Phobos assembled a fanatical cult devoted exclusively to her. She dispatched her acolytes across the galaxy to recruit others and to assassinate both Jedi and Sith leaders indiscriminately. Eventually, the Sith began to suspect that Phobos had somehow returned from the dead and began to refer to her as "The Hidden Fear." Both factions recognized Phobos and her cult as a major threat to the galaxy and grudgingly joined forces to stop her. Phobos was eventually killed in a battle against Jedi and Sith warriors, but her cult remained active for a long time afterward, disappearing only around the time of the Fourth Great Schism in 2,000 BBY.1 LegacyEdit "I'm going to enjoy this…" ―Darth Phobos, before her duel with Starkillersrc Darth Phobos' simulacrum, dueling Starkiller Rumors of Phobos' survival persisted for many centuries, and "The Hidden Fear" eventually became a subject of ghost stories that Jedi Padawans told each other.1 A visage of Darth Phobos also became a key part of the Jedi Trials that Padawans took in order to become full-fledged Jedi Knights. Appearing inside the Jedi Temple on the galactic capital of Coruscant, the Phobos simulation constituted the "Trial of Insight," meant to challenge Padawans to confront their deepest fears and to teach them to see clearly through deception.3 The Phobos simulation remained active2 even after Operation: Knightfall in 19 BBY, when the Jedi Temple was ransacked and left in ruins.4 In 3 BBY,5 Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller, visited the Jedi Temple as part of his Sith training. When he reached the lower Archives level of the abandoned Temple, Darth Phobos' simulacrum confronted him, appearing as Imperial Captain Juno Eclipse, one of the few people for whom Starkiller cared, and pretending to be in pain. When Starkiller approached her, Phobos attacked him, armed with a double-bladed lightsaber. During their duel, Phobos frequently duplicated and changed her appearance to that of Eclipse, sensing that the Captain's death was the thing Starkiller feared the most and that he would hesitate to attack her. Nevertheless, Starkiller defeated Phobos and, after hurling her throughout the Archives with the Force, was prepared to strike a final blow. Phobos changed her appearance to that of Eclipse for the final time, begging the Sith apprentice to spare her. However, Starkiller did not fall for the deception and stabbed Phobos through the back with his lightsaber, ending the simulation.2 By 1 ABY, the technical readout of the double-bladed lightsaber that Phobos had used during her life came into possession of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Alliance Staff Sergeant Levardio, stationed on the Zephyr Base on Rori, the moon of the planet Naboo, offered the readout for sale to Rebels who performed valiantly on the battlefields of the Galactic Civil War, allowing the buyer to create his or her own replica of Phobos' lightsaber after acquiring all the necessary resources.6 Personality and traitsEdit "I will crush you, and your terror will sustain me for another millennia!" ―Darth Phobossrc Darth Phobos was talented in manipulation of other beings and did not hesitate to kill those who stood in her way, which eventually turned her fellow Sith against her. Seeking vengeance after the attempt on her life, she assembled a fanatical cult and slaughtered many Jedi and Sith alike. Although the Sith initially believed her to be dead, they began to suspect Phobos' hand in the string of murders that followed and dubbed her "The Hidden Fear." After her legitimate death, rumors of Phobos' survival persisted for centuries, and she became a subject of ghost stories among Jedi Padawans.1 The simulation of Phobos that fought against Starkiller was intent on discovering his fear and used all of her mental powers to confuse the Sith apprentice. Phobos discovered that Starkiller's innermost fear was the loss of Captain Eclipse and sensed that there was only one person of whom the Sith apprentice was truly afraid.2